Friend In Me
by Abi2
Summary: A Little boy has a newfound friend, one that could destroy him if he isn't careful...
1. Shards of Joy

Hey, I finaly got off my butt and posted! Yay to me! Anywho, pardon any mispellings. Enjoi!  
  
Friend In Me~ Shards of Joy  
  
Sugokuru Motou sighed as he rang the doorbell. He shifted the suitcases in his arms, awaiting the answer to the bell. "Yuugi, come here chibi ichi." The door opened to reveal a young woman holding a squirming child. She was slightly taller than Sugokuru, but that wasnt hard considering the fact that he was a very short man. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled as she flashed a dazzling smile to the old man. "Hello Sugokuru, how was your trip? Ow, Yuugi, thats Mommy's hair." The child just giggled and gave the raven strands another tug.   
  
"It was long, but overall not bad. And this must be little Yuugi. My how he's grown since I last saw him!" She beckoned him into the house and shut the door laughing. "Thats because he was just a month old silly. Yuugi, this is your Ji-chan." Sparkling amethyst eyes stared at the old man for a minute. Sugokuru was about 5'5" with graying hair. His hair naturally defied gravity, lifting into a starburst pattern. Silver eyes and a warm smile, that was the old man.   
  
"Hello Yuugi." He set down the suitcases and held out his arms. "I-cham, i-cham!" shouted the boy as he launched himself into Sugokuru's arms. "Ayamé, where is Katsura? I need to speak with him." "He's in the living room. Come and I'll show you." The three entered a cozy room in which sat a young man, reading a book. "Katsura, is that any way to greet your father?" The man was startled and dropped the book. "Otou-san! How are you?!" "Good. Ayamé, would you take Yuugi for me, I realy need to speak with Katsura alone." The child cocked his head to the side as if listening to the conversation.   
  
But that wasn't possible, right? Two year olds do not listen to adult conversations and follow them none the less. He wriggled his way out of hs Ji-chan's arms and ran to his otou-san. "Hug to-sam! Hug Oogi! Hehehe!" He giggled as they laughed at him. The father and son embraced before Yuugi dashed across the room into the hall. "Ka-sam! Catch me!" Ayamé shook her head and walked out after the bouncing child.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Katsura, we need to talk." The younger man sighed and turned away from Sugokuru. "Father, I thought we went over this, you are not to give my only child a cursed puzzle, let alone an ancient one."   
  
"But," Sugokuru argued, "He is the one. I know it, you know it, and the puzzle does to. Every night the box of Horus glows brighter and brighter. He is coming of age and he must solve that puzzle!"   
  
"And what if he can't? Huh, Or what if he doesn't want to ? What then?" Katsura yelled, whipping around to face his father. "At least let him try. You know that he's special, look at the evidence. Talking and acting more mature that most five year olds. He follows our conversations, he solves problems and puzzles as fast as we put them down. Give him a chance." He begged. "What so he can fail at it, just like me? No, he doesn't need that. Especialy now."   
  
Sugokuru sighed as Katsura sat in his chair once more. "Please. I'll only be here for three days. Just let him try. Let him think that it's just another puzzle." "Father, we both know that thousands of men have tried to solve that puzzle. In fact getting that box open is a challenge in itself! Why should he be any different?!" The two men glared at each other. Suddenly there was a crash and a scream form the kitchen. They both ran out the door to see what was wrong.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yuugi ran past the kitchen and into the front hall. "Wheres Yuugi?" said Ayamé in a sing-song voice. He giggled and hid behind Sugokuru's luggage. The only thing visible of him was his hair.   
  
He took after his grandfather's style. A starburst of red tipped black stood in proud spikes. Golden bangs framed his chibi face, making him seem almost... angelic. She passed right by him as she kept "searching". He started to giggle again. Then he heard a slight sound. It was hard to define, but it was almost as if it was calling to him. He looked all around nervously. The "sound" was soothing now, as if to calm his nervousness. He sat there and listened.   
  
/Its just like a puzzle. I just have to find the source of the sound./ He listened more carefully. There was yelling in the distance, but the sound was close. Very close. Yuugi looked towards the luggage in front of him. Yes, it was coming from there! He got up and looked inside of the large bag. There, on the top. That was it. It had to be! He reached in and grabbed the box, then sat back again. The golden box was heavy, but seemed almost to lighten in his grasp. He pulled off the lid and looked inside.   
  
/A puzzle!/ The small boy dumped out the golden pieces of the puzzle. There were thirty pieces all together, and one had a loop at the top. /Well now, what is this?/ Little hands reached out delicately and picked up a piece that looked like it might fit the one with the loop. He put them together with a satisfiying "click". He picked up another, then another and another. Soon he was just pulling pieces from the pile without looking at them. It was as if something was guiding his hands to the right pieces. About five minutes later he came to the last piece. /Hmm. Maybe I should make a wish or somethin'. Well, I wish I had a friend. One who understands me, not one who pretends to like me like the others do./ A crystalline tear fell from those big lavender eyes, landing on the final piece. /Oh well. It was fun while it lasted./   
  
The last piece clicked in and ... nothing happened. *sigh* He stood up holding the pyramid shaped puzzle. "Ka-sam! Ka-sam look!" He ran up to his mother holding out the completed puzzle. She turned to look at him while holing a crystal vase.   
  
She gasped at the sight of her son standing there holding a foriegn -puzzle?- in his outstretched palms. He looked at her strangely as she lost hold of the vase, letting it slip out of her grasp. The vase hit the floor hard, showering the entire area with shards of broken glass. She started again as she realized that she was hurt. She then looked to Yuugi only to find him laying on the floor, unconcious and bleeding.   
  
Shards of the vase were emmbedded in his skin. She screamed as she saw a large piece covered in blood next to his head. Upon closer inspection she saw that his throat had been cut open and was pleeding profusely...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ayamé! What happened? What's wrong?" Katsura ran into the room, yelling. Sugokuru was a second behind him, gasping at the sight that lay before him. "Yuugi! Yuugi, baby, are you okay?!!" Ayamé shouted, cradling the unconcious boy. Katsura ran out of the room and they could hear that he had called for an ambulance. "What happened?" Asked Sugokuru, unnerved by the amount of blood that poured from the boy's neck. "He... He... He came up t-t-to me and showed me this, this pyramid thing. He startled me and I dropped the vase. Oh my god, this is my fault! Oh baby, Yuugi!"   
  
She started to sob as she rocked Yuugi. "He brought you what to show you?" She looked up and pointed to a blood-covered golden pyramid. Sugokuru gasped and picked it up, wiping it off to carefully study it. "The sennen puzzle! He solved the sennen puzzle? But! How? When? This is amazing..." He stared at it intently while contemplating the new knowledge.   
  
"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes. What hap- Father, what is that? Don't tell me that its..." He trailed off, hoping he was wrong. Sugokuru sighed and nodded. "Yes Katsura, it is. I told you that he was the one!" "And look where it got him! Half dead on the living room floor!" The woman listened in disbelief. "You knew that this was going to happen? And you didn't even TELL us? Tell me?!" Her voice cracked as she arose, hugging his body to her own.   
  
"That isn't true dear. We didn't know that THIS would happen. We simply _thought_ that he would solve that-that puzzle." Katsura tried to console his wife. But she was too upset to listen. Tears poured down her face as she glared at the two men, still gently rocking her near- dead babe. "Katsura, Sugokuru, listen to me. You will not let my child anywhere _near_ that monstrosity. Why its so important to you two, I don't know, but I do know that that puzzle is evil." "But Ayamé-" started Sugokuru in a pleading manner. "No Sugokuru. Thats _final_.   
  
Pwease review! I always appreciate a little slice of reviewer heaven. Flames are accepted, but personaly, if you flame me you had better have a damn good argument that you won't mind discussing with me on a more personal level. I am a pyromaniac, so flames shall be used to dance around your burning effigy. Toodles! 


	2. Shades of Dark

Yo, I started this one day and only just found it again. Boy don't I suck?!  
  
Anywho, have fun, Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. All hail Kazuki! Oh and to all who may wonder, Ayamé is Japanese for Lily. I'm pretty sure. Tell me if I'm wrong. I know that Katsura sounds a lot like Joey's Japanese name, Katsuya Jounouchi. I really suck at names. Anyways, on with the fic!!  
  
Friend In Me~ Deadly Playmate  
  
Previously in FIM:  
  
~~~~"That isn't true dear. We didn't know that THIS would happen. We simply _thought_ that he would solve that-that puzzle." Katsura tried to console his wife.   
  
But she was too upset to listen. Tears poured down her face as she glared at the two men, still gently rocking her near- dead babe.   
  
"Katsura, Sugokuru, listen to me. You will not let my child anywhere _near_ that monstrosity. Why its so important to you two, I don't know, but I do know that that puzzle is evil."   
  
"But Ayamé-" started Sugokuru in a pleading manner.   
  
"No Sugokuru. Thats _final_."~~~~  
  
The ride in the ambulance was rather uneventful. They took his blood pressure, and put him on an IV. Ayamé rode with them, with Katsura and Sugokuru tailing them in the car. (a/n: That reminds me of the movie About A Boy, where the main character comments on driving really fast behind an ambulance. Sorry, I'll shut up now.) They all pulled up at the Emergency entrance. But as Ayamé made to follow the EMS crew into the hospital, she was stopped and told to wait in the lobby.  
  
"But my baby-!" She started sobbing again.  
  
"We are sorry ma'am, but you aren't allowed into the ER. Your son should be fine. We hope." The last part of this was said under the EMS's breath. She cried but nodded and went to wait.  
  
"Karl! We need some blood for this kid. He's fading fast, its amazing he's lasted this long." A team of doctors crowded around, shouting orders and trying so hard to save this little innocent.  
  
"We're losing him!" The steady rythym of his heart suddenly started to beat erraticly.   
  
"He's going into shock!" The beats grew more frantic and suddenly stopped all together.  
  
"DeFib! Charge, 150!" The charge of electricity surged through out the little body, lifting it gently off the table.  
  
"No go! 200! Clear!" The next charge produced a weak rythym, but a rythym none the less.  
  
"We have a beat, get the blood transfusion." This continued well into the night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The three had been waiting for hours. Katsura holding his trembling wife. Sugokuru holding the Sennen puzzle tightly. He was thinking hard about the puzzle, and his grandson.  
  
'He completed the puzzle, in only a matter of minutes at that. He was destined to hold it, to bond with the spirit within it. But how can he if he's injured. Or worse... No! I won't think like that! He'll be fine. Just fi-'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the waiting room doors. The doctor came into the room, smiling slightly. He looked around for a minute before locating the nervous trio.  
  
"Are you the parents of Yuugi Motou?" He asked in a slight voice.   
  
"Yes, we are," answered Katsura for his wife was sobbing again.   
  
"What's wrong? How is he?" The doctor held up his hands to stop the rapid flow of questioning. He sighed and motioned for them to follow him.  
  
"Yuugi, well, he's a how should I put this... 'special' case. You see, with the amount of blood he lost at his size and weight, he shouldn't even be here." Ayamé gasped.  
  
"But Mrs. Motou, he is doing okay for now. I hate to tell you this, I really do. But your son had to be resusitated(Aye cen't spel.) in the ER. With his ummm, condition, we need to ask you if you want to sign a DNR form." He looked sadly to the group.  
  
"W-what's a DNR form?"   
  
"Do Not Resusitate. We don't think it would be wise in his fragile condition to put his body through that kind of stress again. Already he's on a breathing machine, and his heart is having a hard time accepting the donor blood. He is on life support right now, but after a week, if he doesn't wake up, you might have to -...."  
  
Ayamé started sobbing again. Her baby? Died almost? DNR? Life support? What was happening to her child? Oh yes, that puzzle happened.  
  
She nodded and held out her hand to receive the forms.  
  
~~~~  
  
Where was this? How come he couldn't find his mother? What was going on?  
  
/Momma! Ka-sam! Hold Yuugi. I want mamma./ He started to sniffle and tears coursed down his face. Suddenly he felt a burning, a bright light. He shunned away from the burning light, running into the comforting dark. He stopped when he could no longer feel or see the light. He sighed and looked around. It was very dark here. But he still manage to see a little.  
  
//Who are you Little One?// Came a deep voice, making Yuugi jump.  
  
Should I stop there? I don't know.....  
  
Naw, I'm not that mean. Usualy.  
  
Wide violet eyes searched the darkness for the owner of the voice. He was scared, but something about that voice seemed... comforting?  
  
/Who said that?/ He managed to ask, sounding very pathetic. The dark all around him seemed to shift and swirl, forming a figure out of the wispy tendrils.  
  
//I am Yami. Who might you be Little one?// The figure stepped away from the dark, into the small amount of light given off by the boy.  
  
/I'm Yuugi. Where are we? Why can't I find momma?/ The figure smiled a bit and crouched down, revealing harsh crimson orbs.  
  
//We are in the puzzle. I know why I am here, but what about you?//  
  
/Puzzle? You mean the gold thingy I put together from Ji-cham's bags?/ Yuugi asked, tilting his head cutely. Yami gasped.   
  
//You put it together? Why haven't I been released then? Why are you here instead?// Yuugi thought about this for a second before he replied.  
  
/My Ka-sam dropped her glass vase when I showded her the puzzle. I don't remember much after that./ Yami stood and started to pace.  
  
Yuugi sniffed and sat down. He was tired, and cold. But before anything else could pass through his mind, the burning light came back.  
  
/Yami! Help me! It hurts Yami!/ He screamed. Yami turned to him, running to try to pull him away. But in the process he too got burned. They screamed together as they were pulled roughly from the darkness of the puzzle's walls....  
  
There. Another chapter finished and posted. Ha! Please review. And I promise a cookie to the first ten reviewers!!  
  
Abi. 


	3. Dicovering Darkness

Friend in Me: Discovering Darkness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Last time in FIM:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//You put it together? Why haven't I been released then? Why are you here instead?// Yuugi thought about this for a second before he replied.  
  
/My Ka-sam dropped her glass vase when I showded her the puzzle. I don't remember much after that./ Yami stood and started to pace.  
  
Yuugi sniffed and sat down. He was tired, and cold. But before anything else could pass through his mind, the burning light came back.  
  
/Yami! Help me! It hurts Yami!/ He screamed. Yami turned to him, running to try to pull him away. But in the process he too got burned.  
  
They screamed together as they were pulled roughly from the darkness of the puzzle's walls....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuugi, baby, please... Please come back to me!" Ayamé sniffed as she held the limp little hand in hers. Tears ran down her puffy, tear stained face. She sobbed into the bed as her husband, Katsura, rubbed her back comfortingly.   
  
"It'll be okay Ayamé... He'll be just fine. Come on, we need to let him rest. Visiting hours are over now. Besides, my father needs to talk to us." Katsura quietly said as she nodded and started to get up.  
  
"He'd also like to visit his only grandson in the hospital, if you don't mind..." Said Sugokuru as he knocked quietly, so as not to disturb or frighten the two distraught parents. "I will be very careful, I promise." He smiled lightly as Ayamé nodded and sighed.  
  
"It's alright Sugokuru, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. It's just that, he's my only baby, and I couldn't... couldn't..." She sobbed as the thought came to her. "If he died, I just couldn't handle it! He's only two years old for Kami's sake!" She sobbed again as Katsura led her out of the small room.  
  
"Otou-san, please watch him untill I get her under control. And nothing about the you-know-what, okay?" Sugokuru steered the two out the door. "Yes my son, I'll be a good boy alright?" He chuckled as the two walked down the hall.   
  
He sat down next to the bed and put a hand to Yuugi's forehead. He sighed as he felt the fever in it, and sadness washed over him. He pulled out the puzzle and played with it as he thought to himself.  
  
'How did this happen? He shouldn't even be alive! But the puzzle must somehow be keeping him alive...' He was startled as the puzzle grew warmer and Yuugi's heart moniter started to beep intensely. He suddenly had to drop the too-hot puzzle onto the bed, where it touched the boy's skin, and instantly cooled. Yuugi seemed to shudder momentarily before he awoke, screaming.  
  
"YAMI!" He shouted, then all went still. A nurse came running in after hearing his screams.   
  
"Oh my Kami! What happened? I'll get the doctor!" She ran back out of the room. Sugokuru tried to grab the puzzle before his son and daughter in law came back in to find him with it. But as he reached for it, it seemed to disappear. "The hell-?" Sugokuru cursed as it disappeared, desperately thinking of what to say to the doctors who were already filing into the small room.  
  
"His fever's gone down, but his heart rate has gone up? How is this? Sir, did you see anything or do anything to this boy?" One of the doctors questioned as two more were taking blood.  
  
"No, I didn't see anything! My grandson here just started to move, then yelled and went still. Then the nurse came in and left to get you!" He almost shouted to the doctor. Just then Ayamé and Katsura came racing into the room. She held a hand to her heart as she gasped. Katsura "shhed" her as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, with Yuugi and Yami... ~*~  
  
//Yuugi!// Screamed Yami as he was burned. His body was wrapped around Yuugi's small frame to protect him from the light. But just as he felt the light dimming, Yuugi screamed again as this time the light came from _him_.  
  
/Yami, it hurts so much! Don't let go, please! I don't want to be alone!/ The frail boy suddenly went quiet as he passed out. Yami gathered his strength and called out to the shadows that were fast retreating from the bruning brightness.  
  
//Come to me, spirits in the dark! Cover us both in a blanket of night! Keep us safe, and well protected, keep us both heart to heart!// He almost passed out from the energy it took to do the spell, but his power over the darkness prevailed. It cooled them down immediately, and all was safely dark again.  
  
//Yuugi, Little one... Are you okay?// He reached out to the boy's mind; to try to awaken him.  
  
/Y-yami? Is that you?/  
  
//Yes Little one, it is me. How are you?//  
  
/I feel funny.. Like I want to wake up, but I can't. I want my Ka-sam!/ He started to cry as he held to the spirit of the puzzle like a babe to its mother.  
  
//I'll help you to find your ... ka-sam?... And I'll stay with you forever, okay?// He slowly rocked the boy in his arms as he hummed a song he had heard as a small child.  
  
//\Hush now my child, feel no pain. Coming with the night is the summer rain. When the rain is falling fast, my child you will know then...\// (A/n: I just made that up, don't ask, it isn't important to the story or anything...)  
  
Yuugi was now fast asleep, and Yami was keeping guard. But just when Yami felt that they were safe, the light came back. This time though, it didn't burn. He could hear people, and some sort of beeping noises. When the light was not as bright, he could see the people. Some were dressed in funny white robes, with pointed objects in their hands. Others were dressed very strangely, with bright colors and odd robes.  
  
He looked around, to find out where he was, but nothing was remotely familiar. He realized suddenly that Yuugi was no longer in his arms, but lying in a bed. The little one was covered in tubes, and attatched to the strange beeping machine.  
  
"Ayamé, please, you need to go. You need to get some rest... Please..." The man next to the woman -- Ayamé -- sobbed. "But my baby, my Yuugi! Oh Kami!" She broke down again.  
  
//So Yuugi's Mother, or as he put it "ka-sam" is this woman Ayamé. So why is she crying? There wasn't anything wrong with him when I found him..?//   
  
He looked back to the tiny form on the bed. He notince the linens wrapped around his neck tht were blood stained. The funny white-robed people were unwrapping his neck. Yami gasped as he saw the awful slash across the poor child's neck.  
  
//Yuugi! How- why- what!// His questions were answered by the sobbing woman.  
  
"It's all my fault! How could I be so careless? He came up behind me and showed me that awful puzzle, and I just blanked out. Next thing i know there is glass all over, and he's unconcious on the ground with blood pouring out of his neck!" She sobbed some more before she was escorted out by the man whom she was talking to.  
  
Yuugi stirred a little as he came around.   
  
"He's waking up doctor!" Said one of the nurses. "Good, finaly some good news..." Muttered one of the "doctors".   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for now. I hope to have some more for you in a few days or so... 


End file.
